About Damn Time
by LulaGirl
Summary: She knew they were both too caught up in their macho, alpha-male bullshit to admit it, but it was there. Tenderness, caring, attraction. Maybe even love. Suki sees through their act. Brian/Dom. Set after TFATF and 2F2F.


_Italics are Suki's thoughts_

Brian had been in Miami almost two years when it happened. One hot day, Dominic Toretto showed up at Tej's garage looking for him. Jimmy, Rome, and Tej saw a mean-looking S.O.B., but Suki took her time appraising him. He was tall, at least six feet, but not as tall as Brian. His body was gorgeous, there was no denying that. His cleanly shaved head was somehow alluring, and his deep brown eyes and full lips intrigued her. Dominic was all man - uncompromisingly so. Strangely enough, Suki felt vibes between him and Bullet. She knew they were both too caught up in their macho, alpha-male bullshit to admit it, but it was there. Tenderness, caring, attraction. Maybe even love. Brian hadn't talked about L.A. all that much, but he had told Suki about Dom and his team. When he spoke about Dom, Suki saw pain and regret in his eyes, but most of all, she saw wistfulness.

Letty had parted ways with Dom. He wasn't sure where she was, but he thought it was somewhere in Mexico or Central America. Leon and Vince had their own garage in Mexico, and Mia was still in school and running the store. Dom couldn't stay in L.A., so he came to find Brian after Mia caught wind of his whereabouts, thanks to a newspaper article about a Bo Duke-like ex-cop who helped to bring down a drug lord. When Brian had been in L.A., she had seen him and her brother do the same sexually-charged war dance that Suki was currently witnessing, and, being the brilliant sister she was, she sent Dom in Brian's direction. Tej needed a new mechanic, so Dom decided to stay on for a while. _Yeah, right_, Suki thought. _That's the reason._ _Brian has absolutely nothing to do with it_. If she could have mentally rolled her eyes, she would have.

Suki liked Dom. He was respectful of her, and racers who respected female drivers were few and far between. He was smart in his own quiet, brooding way, and he could be funny as hell when he wanted to be. Never too busy to stop and see how she was doing, he was almost as good a friend as Bullet. The fact that he was damn sexy didn't hurt much either. She thought he was a good man, a person deserving of Brian. The first day Brian came in, she had noticed how attractive he was. Tall, tan, muscular but slender, all blond curls and blue eyes. She would have called him pretty, but he was too masculine for that. As handsome as he was, she had never entertained romantic feelings for him. She loved her Bullet like a brother, even though it pissed her off to no end when he beat her racing. Brian was a special guy, what with the way he could have a meaningful conversation with her one minute and beat the hell out of some guy who was bothering her the next. He was kind with a noble heart, but he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty for the people he cared about. She knew about his past as a cop, and she never told anyone his secret.

The longer Dom was in Miami, the more Suki felt the tension between him and Brian build. They couldn't handle it, so they grew hostile. She knew the inevitable would happen, probably sooner rather than later. After Dom had been there for about two months, he and Brian got into a heated argument over something stupid. Suki, the only other person in the garage, leaned against Jimmy's tool bench and rolled her eyes. _Idiot men_, she thought. _Get your shit together, fools_. She could feel the air around them crackle with energy. They screamed and cursed, pushed and shoved. They got closer and closer as they argued. Brian got in Dom's face, grabbing his wrists to keep him from shoving. _Oh, shit. _There they stood, thighs and chests pressed together, breathing the same air, feeling each other's body heat, lips inches apart. _Wait for it… _Gradually, Brian went from restraining Dom's hands to holding them and pulling him closer. _Three, two, one…_ Dom closed the distance between them, kissing Brian with all the intensity of a lightning bolt. _Houston, we have lift off. _Hands grabbed at clothes and tangled in hair. Suki laughed softly. _About damn time_, she thought. She cleared her throat, and the men reluctantly parted and looked up. She rolled her eyes and pointed toward the door. As glad as she was that they had finally acted on their feelings toward each other, and as hot as they both were, she knew that she would never be able to look at either of them the same way again if she saw any more than she had already seen.

Dom and Brian practically flew to the houseboat, and they stayed there until early the next morning. They were working in the garage when the others arrived. They told everyone they'd gotten into a fight, but they'd worked things out. _Men_, Suki thought with exasperation. _Could they be any more dense_? She guessed that a bite mark on Dom's shoulder, small bruises on Brian's neck and chest, and scratches on both of their arms could be explained by a fight - as long as no one realized that Brian's bruises looked suspiciously like hickies and that scratches covered their backs as well as their arms. Still, everyone in the shop bought their story. Suki had kept Brian's other secret, and she would keep this one as well. However, judging by the longing looks and lingering touches, she doubted that she'd be asked to keep this one for very long.

*****This is my first fic, so I hope you liked it! Please review!**************


End file.
